Choses à savoir à propos de mon petit-ami
by Amako-sama
Summary: Je m'appelle Sam Winchester. J'ai trente-et-un ans. Je ne gagne pas ma vie, je tue des monstres parce qu'il faut bien que quelqu'un s'en occupe, je suis mort beaucoup trop de fois pour être encore mentalement apte et j'ai une dépendance à l'ordinateur. Et mon petit-ami est un archange. J'ai envie de dire que j'ai une vie normale, mais vous ne me croiriez pas, hein ? Sabriel/Destiel
1. A propos de Gabriel

Bonsoir à tous ! Pour mes lecteurs d'IronFrost, sachez que je me remet doucement, mais ce truc traînait dans mon ordi depuis quelques jours déjà, je n'ai fait que le terminer pour vous le poster et rassurer sur le fait que non, je ne suis pas encore morte. Pas encore.

Donc c'est un truc bourré de fluff, d'un peu de hurt/comfort parce que sinon ça serait pas moi et surtout, c'est fait pour faire rire, d'accord. Le vingt-sixième degré est votre meilleur ami. Bon, cet OS est écrit à la première personne, un truc que je n'avais fait qu'une fois mais je ne pense pas refaire de si tôt. Donc je gère pas vraiment.

Et je profite de vous avoir sous la main pour vous faire partager mes petits coups de gueule du moment. Si ça ne vous intéresse pas, aucun problème, sautez juste le passage et profitez de la lecture !

Pour les autres, merci d'avoir prit le temps de lire, voilà ce que j'aimerais vous dire.

Arrêtez de haïr John. Arrêtez de haïr Michael. Arrêtez de haïr Lisa. Haïssez des gens qui le méritent (Raphael, Zachariah, ce genre). Mais eux ne vous ont rien fait.

Je ne sais pas d'où vient cette culture qui dit que John est un père immonde. Les gars,_ ça suffit_. N'en faites pas le méchant alcoolique violent de vos UA. John a fait ce qu'il a put avec l'apparition du surnaturel dans sa vie **et** la perte de sa femme, le laissant avec deux enfants en bas-âge qu'il savait à peine gérer. Il n'y a pas de Guide du Parfait Papa Chasseur, okay ? Et ils auraient pu finir _tellement_ pire ! Genre, Gordon, quoi ! Et est-ce que j'ai besoin de vous rappeler que John est **MORT POUR DEAN BORDEL** ? Donc voilà, arrêtez de le haïr. Sinon, **JE** vais vous haïr.

C'est le même délire que pour Michael dans les UA. N'en faites pas le grand frère abusif et stricte que je vois tout le temps. Ce type a dû supporter le Paradis sur ses épaules pendant des _millénaires_ alors que Dieu s'était fait la malle ! Parce que, excusez-moi, même si j'adore Gabriel, c'est un lâche et Michael ne pouvait pas compter sur lui. Idem pour Raphael qui est juste un gros connard. Oui, Michael veut démarrer l'Apocalypse. Mais rappelez-vous que c'est un fils de Dieu. Il a pratiquement été crée dans le but de démarrer l'Apocalypse. Et on a pas tous un Dean Winchester de poche pour nous expliquer le libre-arbitre comme Castiel. Michael fait ce qu'il peut avec le peu de moyens qu'il a, il fait au mieux pour soutenir un Paradis divisé dans lequel le seul repère que les anges ont c'est cette foutue Apocalypse. Alors **ménagez-le.**

Quant à Lisa, dois-je vous signaler que c'est Dean qui frappe toujours à sa porte ? Qui pense que Ben est son fils ? Qui donne toujours de faux espoirs avant de se barrer ? _Pour une fois_, est-ce qu'on pourrait pas se rendre compte que les Winchester apportent la merde partout où ils vont, même s'ils n'y sont pour rien ? Cette pauvre fille a souffert la perte, l'attente et l'espoir avant de devoir retourner à sa vie sans le soutient de Dean à ses côtés. Alors ne la catégorisez pas. C'est une mère célibataire qui fait comme elle peut,** exactement comme les autres.**

Voilà, ceci était mon coup de gueule. Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à partager votre avis s'il diffère, je serais ravie d'argumenter et de débattre. On est de la Team Free Will les enfants, mes histoires ne sont pas une dictature, vous pouvez réagir.

Quoi qu'il en soit, bonne lecture !

* * *

Mon nom est Sam Winchester. J'ai trente-et-un ans. J'ai un frère aîné, Dean. Mes parents sont tous les deux morts. Et j'ai un petit-ami, Gabriel. Dans la vie, je suis un chasseur de monstres. Et c'est un métier qui ne laisse pas beaucoup de place à une espérance de vie longue et douce. Alors pour la postérité, j'aimerais vous raconter mon histoire.

Ceci, chers lecteurs, est le récit de la plus belle histoire d'amour du monde. Celle que Gabriel et moi partageons. Ceci, chers lecteurs, est le grand chapitre de ma vie. Notre vie est un roman. Si nous n'avons pas la chance d'écrire les plus belles aventures qui soient, rendons au moins la fin exceptionnelle.

Comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis un chasseur. Ce n'est pas un métier banal, soyons d'accord. Alors évidemment, je me devais de me trouver un compagnon tout aussi épique. Si je suis passé par quelques regrettables erreurs de jeunesse – une fille si normale qu'elle en est morte, une démone, une fan hystérique et une loup-garou, entre autres – je n'ai jamais eut de mal à trouver quelqu'un.

Quant à Gabriel... Si son nom ne vous est pas inconnu, c'est pour une bonne raison. Il est l'Archange Gabriel, Parole de Dieu et Messager du Divin. Rien que ça. Et voici quelques petites choses à savoir à propos de mon petit-ami.

**Il ne respire pas**

_(et vous pouvez étendre à : ne dort pas/ne mange pas/ne va pas aux toilettes/n'a pas de battement de cœur/etc.)_

Cette chose absolument terrifiante, je l'ai découverte après ma première nuit passée avec lui. On est tellement habitué à voir tout le monde respirer que c'est quelque chose à quoi on ne fait pas du tout attention. Il est cependant étrange et paradoxal de constater à quel point l'état végétatif post-coïtal vous rend lucide.

Je ne m'étendrais pas sur le sexe avec un ange, si ce n'est pour vous dire que c'est comme un rush de sucre accompagné d'une dose d'adrénaline, une cafetière entière et un coup de marteau sur le crâne.

Sans oublier le meilleur orgasme de tous les temps, que ça soit bien clair. Donc évidemment, je n'étais pas exactement en état de discuter sur l'oreiller avec Gabriel et je me suis endormi comme une souche.

Le lendemain matin, je me suis réveillé la tête posée sur son torse. Rien d'inhabituel, je bouge beaucoup la nuit. Souriant comme un bienheureux, j'envisage de retourner dans mon sommeil réparateur lorsque je me suis aperçu que quelque chose clochait. Je me suis relevé et j'ai contemplé le visage souriant de Gabriel qui me faisait face.

Bon, je savais déjà que les anges ne dormaient pas alors ça ne m'a pas choqué de le remarquer en train de me regarder. Mais là où j'avais posé ma joue quelques secondes auparavant, pas un centimètre de peau ne tressaillait.

Hésitant, j'ai reposé ma tête contre son ventre et je n'ai pas non plus sentie la vibration du battement de coeur. Et là, j'avoue, j'ai paniqué.

Sans me rendre compte que Gabriel clignait des yeux, j'étais convaincu qu'il était mort et que d'une manière ou d'une autre ce devait être ma faute puisque j'avais perverti un archange en couchant avec lui – ou quelle que soit la connerie que je me suis dite à cet instant.

Donc j'ai voulu lui faire du bouche-à-bouche, puis un massage cardiaque, avant d'abandonner pour prendre mon portable et appeler Dean tout en priant pour que Castiel – le presque petit-ami angélique de mon frère – vienne m'aider.

C'est finalement Gabriel qui m'a arraché le téléphone des mains pour m'expliquer clairement que je ne devais pas paniquer, qu'il n'était pas humain et n'avait donc pas besoin de respirer ou de faire circuler son sang. Voilà. Mais allez expliquer ça à un chasseur qui a combattu le surnaturel toute sa vie sans qu'il ne pique une crise.

Finalement, Gabriel a trouvé une technique imparable, mais ce n'est pas le genre de choses que je peux vous expliquer ici. Comprenez juste que ça implique du sucre, de l'adrénaline, du café et des marteaux.

**Il est petit**

C'est dans ces moments-là que je prie pour que Gabriel ne lise pas ça. Parce qu'il m'écorcherait vif. Mais c'est quelque chose de remarquable dans la mesure où j'atteins gentiment les deux mètres quand lui se cantonne à son mètre soixante-dix. Foncièrement, ça ne me dérange pas dans la mesure où ça le rend juste adorable. C'est quelque chose qu'il ne faut pas lui dire trop fort.

Même s'il ne l'avoue pas, je sais que ça le complexe d'être largement plus petit que moi et même que Dean ou Cas. Alors je m'arrange pour être autant assis que possible lorsqu'il est avec moi, ou pour être allongé, ou même pour me trouver en bas des marches quand lui les monte.

Ce sont des petites choses qu'il ne remarque pas forcément mais qui le mettent en général de bonne humeur – et un Gabriel en bonne humeur, c'est considérablement moins chiant qu'un Gabriel ordinaire, merci bien.

C'est aussi vachement pratique quand il s'agit d'être discret – quand il le veut bien, d'ailleurs, parce que Gabriel n'est pas vraiment la personne la plus discrète du monde en règle générale. Mais le truc avec sa taille, c'est que c'est celle de son vaisseau, ce qu'il se complaît à me rappeler tous les quatre matins.

Parce que si on parle de sa vraie taille... je ne lui ai jamais vraiment posé la question, il paraît que c'est malpoli comme demander son âge à une femme. Mais d'après Castiel, lui-même dépasse facilement les buildings new-yorkais. Et sans vouloir l'offenser, ce n'est qu'un séraphin. Gabriel est un archange. Quelque chose comme la plus haute instance après Dieu.

Haute, dans tous les sens du terme, du coup. Et il adore me rappeler qu'il pourrait m'écraser sous son doigt en même temps que toute la côte Est. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de se rouler en boule contre moi le soir. Mais encore une fois, il ne faut juste pas le lui dire trop fort.

**C'est un très bon menteur**

Ça, je le classe dans les choses qui sont mitigées puisque je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est quelque chose que j'apprécie chez lui ou pas. Disons que ça dépend de la situation. Lorsqu'il s'agit de faire croire à Dean que non, on a pas volé sa tarte pour se la manger sur le corps en temps que préliminaire, c'est sacrément utile.

Par contre, Gabriel a passé près d'un tiers de son existence dans la peau d'un Trickster, une race de demi-dieux très puissants – on peut compter parmi eux les célèbres Renart, Ysengrin, Loki, Hermès et autres joueurs de tours. Et malheureusement pour moi, il a gardé pas mal de mauvaises habitudes.

On peut compter parmi elle sa fâcheuse tendance à ne jamais accepter ses responsabilités, à fuir toute confrontation et à être persuadé qu'il n'est jamais pour rien dans quoi que ce soit. Ah et n'oublie pas sa réticence à se lier, son manque d'adaptation et son besoin de reconnaissance qui passe par la souffrance d'autrui. Oui, ça fait beaucoup.

Le jour de notre anniversaire de mise en couple, je m'étais levé en avance puisqu'il avait promis d'être là et de laisser son travail au Paradis pour me rejoindre. Pour vous faire ça en bref, Castiel a un petit peu foutu le bordel Là-Haut parce que Papa tout puissant a déserté, donc il a été banni et Gabriel est le seul archange encore en vie avec la Principauté Azrael. Alors tous les deux essayent de remettre les choses en ordre. Bref.

Donc je m'étais levé en avance, j'avais préparé un petit-déjeuner aidé de Dean qui s'était gentiment réveillé plus tôt également pour me donner un coup de main – et c'était remarquable dans la mesure où lui et Gabriel ne se supportent pas, c'est dire l'effort qu'il a fait.

On a fait un petit-déjeuner de rois, puis Castiel s'est également levé – banni du Paradis, donc squatte à la maison, vous vous rappelez ? Tous les trois, on a fait en sorte que la maison soit présentable, Castiel a invoqué quelques fleurs pour décorer et ils sont partis pour nous laisser, à Gabriel et moi, un peu d'intimité pour notre anniversaire.

Tout était parfait, vraiment. Il ne manquait que Gabriel pour commencer cette journée parfaite qu'on devait passer ensemble. Lorsque je me suis assis à table pour l'attendre, il était neuf heures. Lorsque midi sonna, je rangeais le petit-déjeuner et m'attelais à la préparation d'un dîner. Le temps ne passe pas de la même manière au Paradis aussi m'étais-je dit qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'heure qu'il était. Mais le soir, lorsque cinq heures sonna et que le ciel se teinta de carmin, j'avais perdu espoir. Gabriel avait oublié notre anniversaire.

Je suis allé me coucher le ventre vide et j'ai mit de longues heures à trouver le sommeil. Le lendemain matin, Gabriel me réveilla avec un grand sourire sur le visage, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il a prétendu qu'il n'avait pas oublié, qu'il lui avait fallu du temps pour préparer une surprise. Bien sûr, je l'ai cru. Bon menteur, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce fut Balthazar, un autre ange – ressuscité comme Gabriel mais c'est une autre histoire – qui lâcha le morceau sans le savoir. Il était venu nous rendre visite pour aider Dean et Castiel dans une chasse à laquelle je ne pouvais pas participer, tout blessé que j'étais. Dans la conversation il lâcha qu'il monopoliserait Gabriel pour une nouvelle fête dans les prochains jours, si je n'y voyais pas trop d'inconvénients.

Je n'avais connaissance d'aucune fête, présente ou passée. Il me donna une date et je compris où s'était trouvé Gabriel le jour de notre anniversaire. Et lorsque je l'ai confronté, il a prétendu que Balthazar mentait.

Alors oui, j'aime mon petit-ami. Mais c'est un trop bon menteur.

**Il est tactile**

Soyons honnêtes, je n'ai absolument rien contre ça. Au contraire, d'ailleurs. Ce n'est pas comme si Dean et moi ayons été particulièrement choyés durant notre enfance avec l'absence partielle voire totale de nos parents – Dieu ait leur âme, où que ce connard se trouve. Alors on a grandit sans affection particulière si ce n'est celle que l'ont partageait, même si notre père n'était pas le pire des salauds comme certains aiment à le penser.

Il n'en reste pas moins qu'il y a un certain manque chez nous que Dean compense avec Castiel – complètement au-delà des limites communément admises de bienséance – et moi avec Gabriel lorsque ma tarte de petit-ami se décide à venir me voir.

On passe des soirées entières enroulés sur le canapé, sans qu'on ne puisse se rappeler au réveil à qui appartient la jambe planté dans mes côtes et le doigt dans le nez de Gabriel – je tiens à préciser que ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois, merci bien. D'autres fois, c'est lui qui me réveille de caresses et de baisers puisque ce bâtard chanceux n'a pas besoin de dormir.

Qu'on soit clairs, j'aime Gabriel. J'irais jusqu'à admettre que je l'adore. Mais encore une fois, il ne faut pas le dire trop fort. Il n'empêche que c'est un insupportable con dans la plupart des situations, sauf lorsqu'il s'arrange pour être tolérable, ce qui n'arrive à mon grand malheur que très rarement.

Dans la majorité des situations, j'adore toucher Gabriel et, par dessus tout, j'adore qu'il me touche. Néanmoins, dans certains cas, c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. Voire carrément problématique. Parce que lorsque vous êtes en pleine chasse et que votre archange de compagnie se cramponne à votre taille par que « j'ai peur pour toi, Grande Tige », ça n'aide pas à l'accomplissement de la mission.

Quand on tente de passer sous couverture en draguant deux-trois filles susceptibles d'avoir des informations et qu'un archange sort de nulle part pour venir te suçoter le cou, ça n'arrange pas le business. Et surtout, quand on tente de passer pour un mâle viril devant son frère depuis une petite trentaine d'années et que le-dit frère nous trouve roulé en boule contre un nain blond en train de nous faire joyeusement caresser les cheveux, on perd toute crédibilité.

Alors oui, je suis un chasseur. Non, je ne risque pas d'avoir une longue et douce espérance de vie.

Mais le peu de temps qu'il me reste, je vais le passer avec Gabriel. Et si tu lis ces lignes, archange curieux, alors sache que tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arrivé. Et que je t'aime.

_Sam Winchester._

P.S. : Dean, si tu lis ces mots, va te faire foutre. Et repose-ça immédiatement.

P.P.S : Jerk.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce petit OS, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review. Pour ceux qui suivent mon actualité, peut-être que vous connaissez _**Thunder Road**_, mon UA SPN. Si ce n'est pas le cas - déjà allez lire, quoi - vous pouvez quand même participer à ça.

Je recherche deux OCs. Si possible une fille et un garçon. Donc proposez vos OCs en PM. Juste pas plus de deux par personne, soyez raisonnables. J'ai besoin des infos suivantes : Nom, Prénom, Age, Date de naissance (ça peut être juste un mois et une année), Etat de naissance (je veux des américains), Physique, Caractère, Défauts. Et relation avec les autres en général, comment il interagit en société. Après, libre à vous d'élaborer, de me briefer rapidement une histoire, cela dit ce n'est pas sûr que je la respecterais.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous remercie encore pour votre soutient, depuis tout ce temps.

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


	2. A propos de Sam

Bonjour à tous ! Je vous publie ici la suite et fin de ce two-shot, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise.

J'ai vu que mon coup de gueule a fait jaser et j'en suis ravie parce que le but est d'en discuter. Néanmoins, certains ont été désagréable dans leurs propos et ce n'est pas ce que je m'attendais à voir. Je sais qu'on peut avoir des avis différents mais refuser que d'autres ne partagent pas le nôtre est stupide.

Je ne changerais pas mes propos sur Michael, Lisa et John, parce que je le pense toujours. Il y a des nuances que j'espère vous avez tous vues, mais mon avis global est posé.

Cependant je suis heureuse que vous ayez tous eut envie d'en discuter parce que ça prouve que ce site n'est pas garni de fangirls sans cervelle, mais bien de personne qui peuvent débattre d'un sujet.

Je vous souhaite bonne lecture !

* * *

Mon nom est Gabriel. J'ai trois millions d'années. Mon père est Dieu et je n'ai concrètement pas de mère. Et j'ai un petit-ami, Sam, qui aime apparemment le concept du journal intime/mémoire. Alors je tape l'incruste. Dans la vie, je suis un Archange du Seigneur, Messager de la Parole et Annonciateur du Divin (Sam a tendance à confondre). Et comme j'ai une facilité à m'ennuyer, je vais rajouter deux-trois informations _pour la postérité_.

Je voudrais tout d'abord corriger quelques éléments à propos des dires de mon cher et tendre. Premièrement, ce n'était pas des aventures malencontreuses – bon, la démone, si. Pétasse. Mais Jess, la toute première fille qui a compté, était super et méritait largement de vivre avec Sam, et de vivre tout court.

Deuxièmement, il y a quelques petites choses que je dois corriger dans les affirmations de Sam.

Si je ne respire pas, c'est parce que ça m'ennuie et j'ai horreur de m'ennuyer, merci bien. En plus, Dieu sait que ça ne sert à rien – et je suis à peine ironique, là. Et il en va de même pour manger et boire, à part les bonbons parce que c'est top, et aller aux toilettes parce que c'est franchement dégoûtant.

Ensuite, JE NE SUIS PAS PETIT ! C'est Sam qui est sur-développé. Un mètre soixante-seize, pour un homme, c'est tout à fait respectable. Un mètre quatre-vingt quinze, ça frôle la provocation.

Ah, la partie sur le mensonge. Là, c'est moins drôle. Sam ne se rend pas compte de l'âge que j'ai. Il ne se rend pas compte de ce par quoi je suis passé. Il le sait, hein, mais ça ne traverse pas son esprit quand il me regarde. J'ai passé plus de mille ans dans la peau d'un Dieu du Feu et du Mensonge. Et j'ai tant de souvenirs que les derniers peinent à se faire une place dans ma tête. Vous savez qu'il m'arrive d'oublier jusqu'au nom de Sam ? Et le pire, c'est que je n'y peut rien. Alors ce n'est pas volontaire et j'en suis désolé à chaque fois. Mais je ne peux rien y changer.

Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, c'est à mon tour. Parce que les enfants, il y a des choses que vous devez savoir à propos de mon petit-ami.

**Tout est toujours de sa faute**

Ça, ça marche à tous les coups. Ça va de la confiture oubliée pendant les courses à la fin du monde. Et son frère n'est pas mieux dans son genre, mais Sam atteint quand même des records.

Dès que la moindre faute est commise, dès qu'on est dans l'embarra, n'importe quand, il trouve toujours un moyen de faire cette tête adorable, de plisser les sourcils et de dire qu'il est _tellement désolé, _que de toute façon c'est ça faute et qu'il va tout faire pour arranger ça. Vous devriez l'entendre, vraiment. Je ne sais pas si ça me donne envie de pleurer ou de le frapper, parce que c'est triste et agaçant à la fois.

En général, quand il s'agit de quelque chose de faible importance, j'arrive toujours à le convaincre qu'il n'y est pour rien, par des moyens plus ou moins détournés – et arrêtez de baver, c'est même pas ce que vous croyez. Ou presque.

Mais encore maintenant, deux ans après l'Apocalypse et toute cette histoire de vaisseaux, il est toujours convaincu que tout est de sa faute, qu'il a précipité les événements et que c'est à peine s'il mérite de vivre. Des baffes je vous dit.

Moi, ça me fait beaucoup de peine. Parce que ça le réveille la nuit, tremblant et gémissant, au bord des larmes. Il se lève, prépare un sac et si je ne suis pas là pour l'en empêcher, il part. Et quand on le retrouve, tout ce qu'il peut dire c'est qu'on sera mieux sans lui et que le monde en général se portera mieux s'il s'éloigne de tout.

Et ça me brise le cœur. J'espère que vous n'aurez jamais à affronter un Sam Winchester qui s'en veut, parce que c'est la pire chose qui soit.

**Il a l'estomac d'un lapin**

Que ce soit Castiel, Dean ou moi, on pourra tous vous confirmer que Sam a une tolérance très basse au cholestérol et à la nourriture grasse et pas seine du tout très basse. Qui frise l'insulte d'ailleurs, quand on considère qu'à part ça il a tout de l'américain moyen, ne l'en déplaise.

Par contre, il peut s'enfiler des kilos de légumes et de fruits sans rechigner et en redemander encore derrière. Je pense sincèrement que c'est l'une des causes les plus fréquentes de dispute entre lui et moi.

Je suis un archange, je n'ai aucun besoin de faire attention à ce que je mange parce que mon corps ne l'assimile même pas et que ma grâce désintègre les aliments avant de disperser les particules dans l'air. Alors je me goinfre de bonbons si j'ai envie, merci bien. Mais Sam, encore une fois, ne voit pas les choses de ce point de vue là. Alors dès qu'il en a l'occasion, il me plante des feuilles de salade devant la tête et me force à manger.

Évidemment, ça m'énerve.

Et vous ne voulez pas d'un archange en colère, je vous le promet.

Bon, il y a aussi le fait que la nourriture de lapin, contrairement à des pays européens ou asiatiques, ça coûte la peau des fesses dans ce pays de bouseux, alors Sam doit toujours faire attention avec les cartes de crédit volées. Ah, cette bonne vieille Islande où tout poussait si bien... Parfois, ça me manque d'être Loki.

**Son sourire vaut de l'or**

On est d'accord, c'est parfaitement subjectif. Mais à l'instant où j'écris ces mots, je peux vous dire que je vis presque littéralement pour voir ce sourire éclairer son visage. Sam ne sourit pas assez, même s'il a de très bonnes raisons pour ne pas avoir envie de le faire, et c'est foutrement dommage.

Bon, si on cherche bien, personne dans ce foutu bunker n'a de bonnes raisons de sourire, mais si on cherche encore plus, on devrait tous se tirer une balle tant qu'on y est, alors...

Certaines personnes aiment à comparer les frères Winchester à des tournesols, cherchant toujours la lumière sans jamais vraiment l'atteindre. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça. Les Winchester ne cherchent pas la lumière, ils cherchent les ténèbres parce qu'ils pensent qu'ils les méritent. Et ils l'atteignent.

Pour moi, Sam et Dean ont cela de particulier qu'il feront toujours passer les autres avant, qu'ils ont cette tendance à l'auto-flagellation qui rend l'objectif de les faire souffrir si simple.

Voilà pourquoi je m'échine à faire sourire Sam – Castiel s'occupant suffisamment de Dean comme ça, merci. Ce gamin le mérite et ne le fait pas souvent. Pas assez pour son propre bien en tous cas.

J'aime à me dire que le plus beau jour de ma vie est celui où Sam et moi avons décidé que ça serait mieux à deux que tout seuls. C'était un matin de printemps et Sam rentrait d'une chasse particulièrement éprouvante. Je pense sincèrement que c'est la fois où il a ramené le plus de blessures d'un coup. Et je n'étais même pas là pour le soigner, occupé au Paradis avec Azrael.

Quand je suis revenu, je l'ai trouvé en train de se vider de son sang – c'est métaphorique, hein – sur son lit, du fil dentaire entre les dents, en train de se recoudre tout ce qui dépassait un peu trop.

Alors, dans toute ma gentillesse et ma bonté angélique, je me suis approché et je l'ai soigné d'un claquement de doigts.

Vous auriez dû voir le sourire sur son visage. C'était doux et sincère, un peu fatigué sur les bords, soulagé et reconnaissant. C'est la plus belle chose que je n'ai jamais vue. Alors je l'ai embrassé, parce que qu'est-ce que vous auriez fait à ma place ?

Et c'est comme ça que tout à commencé. Alors j'ai décidé de reproduire ça le plus souvent possible et je suis assez fier du résultat.

Alors oui, je suis un archange. Oui, j'ai tendance à m'ennuyer un peu trop souvent pour le bien-être de mon entourage.

Mais jamais je ne me suis ennuyé près de toi, Sam Winchester. Et c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu puisses me faire. Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivé et je t'aime. De toute ma grâce.

_Gabriel._

P.S. : Dean, je sais que tu as lu, je suis un archange. Je vais te botter le cul.

P.P.S. : Dumbass.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là et merci à ceux qui ont reviewé le précédent chapitre. N'hésitez pas à en faire de même sur celui-là.

Je réitère ma demande, j'ai besoin d'OCs pour **Thunder Road** alors j'attend vos propositions pas PM !

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


End file.
